parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
American Bison
The American bison (Bison bison), the largest mammal in North America, once roamed the continent in vast herds and helped to shape the ecology of the Great Plains, as well as the history of the United States of America. Formidable in stature, the American bison’s massive frame is accentuated by its towering shoulder hump. Resting low on a short, stocky neck, the bulky head features a broad forehead, short, up-curving horns and a straggly beard. The head, neck, shoulders, and forelegs are covered in a long, shaggy, brownish-black coat, while the hair on the remainder of the body is considerably shorter and lighter in colour. Female bisons are on average shorter than the males, and have a smaller hump, a thinner neck and more slender horns. Roles * It played Blue Wildebeest in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * They played Colonel Hathi, Hathi Junior, Winifred and the elephants (along with Pronghorns, Elks, Caribous and Mustangs) in The North America Book * It played Rigby in Regular Show (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL, Walking With Yellowstone Animals and YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * It played Joe "J.J." Ranft in American Animals, Inc * It played Woog in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story * It played Cape Buffalo in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Pictures-of-American-Bison.jpg Bull Bison in Mud Volcano Area-750px.jpg Bisons.jpg american-bison.jpg Bison Bison.jpg Bison, American (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) Fantasia 2000 Bison.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) American_Bison.jpeg (Wild Kratts).png Bison, American (Gravity Falls).png|Gravity Falls (2012-2016) American_Bison (Blue Fang).jpg LaCCB Bison.png Custer the Bison.jpg Tiny zoo bison.jpeg IMG 9457.PNG american-bison-kemono-friends.jpg Screenshot_20180119-221453.png|Adventure to fitness See Also * Wisent * Gaur * Cape Buffalo * Wild Water Buffalo * Tamaraw * Banteng Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Mammals Category:Bovids Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Brother Bear 2 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Tiny Zoo App Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Buttonwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Wildwood Zoo Animals Category:Potawatomi Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals